Bloody Red
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: Suoh Mikoto wasn't dead...or rather he didn't die...yet there was something different in him. He knows...he was testing himself...and then there's you...This is your story...and then you met Mikoto...the new Suoh Mikoto. Lets see what happens to your normal every day life after meeting him. Warnings will be changed in the future. Mikoto x reader / Mikoto x OC
1. Chapter 1

"It's no use sensei, the vice principal will pull me out of the team because of that accident!" Before you can respond to your student the young boy started running away from you.

"Oi! Tsukimori!" You called after the boy, irritated.

Seriously, are all 7th graders like this? When you were in 7th grade, you can't even answer your teacher's question let alone yell back at them?

"Tsk, kids these days." You murmured as you try to follow where your student went off to.

"Tsukimori!" You called, "Oi, Tsukimori! You know you don't like it when I get mad. Not only you will be pulled out of the team, but I'll make sure you'll be joining Kawamura-sensei's detention class for a month!" You added.

You wondered near around the docks where you guessed Tsukimori will be hiding in. There were several abandoned warehouses there and lately it has been the student's hideout whenever they decided to ditch their classes.

"Tsukimori?" You stepped inside one of the warehouses and started wondering around deeper inside-when you suddenly heard a low growl.

You froze.

It wasn't a normal growling sound that you hear from dogs and cats when fighting. It was a sound of something much...larger. a tiger-no…

A lion.

_'Fuck. Shit. Run!'_ Screamed your head. You turned slowly and took a step backwards, and another...and another until your back collided with something hard and...!?

You instinctively knew that it wasn't a wall-it was a someone.

There was an unexplainable silence and something inside your stomach twisted like you wanted to throw up because of nervousness.

"Oiya? What is sensei doing in a place like this?" A sickening voice started and your eyes widened in fear.

"G-gomenasai..." you stuttered, not bothering to look behind you.

"Don't worry I don't mind." The man's voice responded, "since you're here already..." the man leaned down to whisper on your ear, "its been a while since I tried someone..." he said quietly, "how about you stay for a while?"

You immediately stiffened at the suggestion and your heart starting beating three times faster and you jumped away from the man.

"G-gomen...I'm just looking…for my student." You said, trying to keep your trembling voice to normal. "I-I'm sorry for intruding here-"  
You looked up at the large bodied man in front of you and your eyes widened in fear; He wasn't alone, there was 3 more men behind him wearing a sickening expression of lust on their faces and they chuckle few meters behind the first man.

"O-oh, another company?" You looked at them trying to calm yourself down. "Your friends probably?" You looked up at them then at the man then to the warehouse gate which was still~ far away and you don't even trust your own speed...you knew that before you could even make it there, they'll catch up and...You're screwed as fuck.

You inhaled deeply trying to think of a fast way to at least escape the place…who cares if wounded or what...as long as you can make it outside!

"Sensei." One of the men called your attention, you looked at them.

"Y-yes?" Slowly you started walking to the direction of the gates.

"Why are you trying to escape? We won't hurt you." One of them walked to the gates and stood there.

"I-I... you see, I don't have time at the moment...and I still have to finish some papers back at the school...how about some other time?" You suggested.

"You see, miss." One of them started approaching you as he speaks, "this isn't something you can talk and reschedule." He said, as he dropped a hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at him calmly yet inside your hear you're already panicking as he took a small knife from his pocket.

"It's either you run and we chase you with this, or you stay and be good."

You swallowed hard as you look at the pocket knife he was holding.  
You estimated the possibility of overpowering the tall man and taking the knife from him...

-10%. He's larger and 100%stronger than you.

"Ok." You surrendered.

"Great. You're a smart one miss." He said, putting the knife back at his pocket as he turn away from you and the rest started chuckling.

"So loud." You heard someone said behind you...exactly right behind you. And suddenly a cold wind blew past you...

"What the-ack" One of the men screamed followed by the others panicking, thinking of something to do and looking for the who was attacking them.

You fell down on the floor as one of them was suddenly thrown at the wall by an unseen force...he was thrown so hard it cracked the wall.

"Gaaaah!" Then the other one suddenly screamed, your eyes travelled to the one standing at the gates there was a sickening cracking sound and then he fell down on the ground.

"...shit..." you fell down on your knees; your head tells you to run, yet your body won't move one inch.

"Who the fuck are you!" The two remaining man was standing back to back, protecting each other from the invisible enemy.

"Show yourself you coward!"

You stared at the two as one of them was suddenly pulled away. The other panicked and jumped to your direction- it was the same guy who was holding the knife earlier at you.

He grabbed you as his protective shield, wrapping his strong arms around you and pointing the knife at you.

"L-let go you asshole!" You groaned in pain.

"Shut up woman or we die together here!" He threatened you with the knife.

He pressed the knife on your skin...it was cold and you know he won't hesitate...

"You-! What are you!?" They heard the man called, his voice stuttered. He was pulled somewhere away from where you are... you knew there was someone else with him.

"Hugo!" The man holding you called.

Then there was no answer, except for the scream of the man named Hugo. You felt the fear coming from the man holding you as he unconsciously press the knife deeper to your skin yet you were lucky it didn't cause any wound yet, but you knew that it will anytime soon...

You reached for the knife to prevent it from wounding neck...

"P-please let me go so we can both escape this!" You told him.

"He will get us- it will get us!" The man said, trembling.

"P-please..." you winced as the knife start to cut your skin. "If you accidentally killed me here, he'll get you easier because there's one of us down."

"S-shut up!" He suddenly threw you away, letting you go but accidentally hurting you with the knife in the process. It was just an accident really, the knife slicing you from your palm to the tip of your middle finger.

You winced at the pain, but it was suddenly forgotten when a hand held you down your shoulders...

It was an icy cold hand that pressed you down.

"Close your eyes." A voice whispered... you trembled in fear as the man in front of you did the same while looking at the person behind you...you tried to look at his face but... "Don't move." He warned.

"H-hai!" You answered quietly and closed your eyes, following his orders.

You heard the man groan and a couple and more of the sickening bone crushing followed by a choking sound.

You slowly opened your eyes and the man who tried to kill you earlier was now decapitated...in front of him stood a tall, muscular man with short-spiked...ruffled red hair. A black leather jacket with a collar made out of fur.

The said man looked over his shoulder lazily...towards your direction.

Golden orbs met your own.

"You..." he drawled and your body automatically went stiff.

The red haired man kneeled down before you and tilted your face to his direction.

"What are you doing here at a time like this woman?" He demanded, his voice was strained and dull.

"I-I..." you started stuttering, "I... w-was looking for my student..." you reached for his wrist and held it with your own...thinking of trying to stop him when he decided to suddenly snap you neck.

'Please don't hurt me!'

"Don't hurt you?" He said as if reading your thoughts and your eyes widened in fear. He looked at your wounded hand and closed his eyes.

"Tsk." He clicked his tongue and stood up, your hand fell down on your lap. "Go woman." He said, "This is not place for you, there will be more of them, if you don't hurry." The man looked at his wrist...it has now your blood.

Hearing his warning, you hurried up and started running away back to your school's direction after bowing at him from the gates of the warehouse.

~

Suoh Mikoto looked at his hands...he still can't believe that he was still alive...yet there's still one problem, he cannot produce anymore his flames...and he craves for something...something he knew he shouldn't be craving for...

He looked at his hand; there was blood on them up to his wrist when the woman earlier held him. It smell so...sweet it makes him hungry for more...but he just had his snack at the nearby barn just now before those noisy annoying people came and interrupt his slumber.

Now he's hungry again, he looked over his shoulder and saw one of the men still alive yet barely breathing...

'Aa. He will do.' He walked to the broken man and grabbed his hair up like a rag doll to his height.

Suoh Mikoto leaned down the man's neck and bit him...the man groaned in pain and agony...if only he could scream, someone might probably be able to help him...but he couldn't, he couldn't anymore... Suoh Mikoto had already drained him of his not so satisfying blood...

Bitter. A taste of blood of someone taking in drugs. The blue king's right hand man's cooking during the time he was inside the Scepter 4's prison is better than this man's blood...

Suoh Mikoto walked around the last man's body...he looked down at his decapitated body and looked at the bloody floor...he doesn't crave for the scattered blood.

That's good. He was testing his theories about his thirst...he doesn't really crave for blood. He can still eat some stuff, but there's still sometimes that he needed to get some of it from people.

He brushed his hair up with his free hand as the other reach for his pocket for a cigarette, and light up one with his lighter...the smell of smoke is always calming...yet there was that sickening twisted sweet smell lingering when he reach up his hand near his face.

He examined his hand. Is he rotting? No..of course he's not. He's not a zombie for goodness sake.

Then he remembered...it was when that woman reached up to his hand...some of her blood from her wounded flesh on her palm was on his own.

'What a sickening smell of blood she had.' Mikoto commented, yet he lifted his wrist up to his nose to smell it some more. To know if it was really the source. And indeed it was. Her blood has that sickening smell and he unconsciously sticks his tongue out and tasted the blood.

And another...and another until Mikoto's wrist was now clean off the blood she dirtied him of.

Mikoto knew that instant that he tasted something exquisite. Though blood is something normal he can get anywhere...he seems to be more interested in her own blood.

Mikoto grinned to himself. He knew he'll meet you sometime again soon.

A/N:

Yahoi! I'm back with a small Suoh Mikoto fanfic. Yea, I wasn't able to update the other Suoh Mikoto fanfic, but I will soon. I started this story because one of my online friends who was cosplaying Mikoto and I was somewhat LIKE roleplaying a scene in which I am the interviewer while he is a revived Mikoto…which is a vampire. And so I joked that this is interesting and I wanted to write a fanfic about it…and he said yes…and so he gave me some details about Mikoto being revived and such…and guess what Mikoto has become…yeah still handsome as fucking ever. Lol it's already as obvious as freakin crap of what he has become. Anyways, this will be continued sooner or laters if he feels like it again…but I will make sure that this will be continued with or without his roleplaying skills. :D I know this author's note is quite lengthy…I apologize. But I just wanna talk more about it…okay I'll stop.

I hope you'll like it. A warning will be added in the near future. It might go up to Rated M if my "Mikoto-san" feels like it. It will not probably end like those happy ever after like twilight though, but I promise this won't end tragically…

Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment if there are errors I haven't edited yet. Thank you. I will try my best to make Mikoto's character more like him. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Red**

You woke up the next morning on the floor of your apartment. Last night, you didn't even tried to get your things back at the faculty room. When he said _'Go'_ you started running away from the warehouse straight to the station and to your apartment.

You sat up on the floor, you felt sore from sleeping on the floor without any futon...it was cold but it doesn't really matter- the more you feel something cold and warm the more you felt alive and free from those men-and that person...?

That person saved me...

Looking at your wounded palm, you sighed. It wasn't a dream- those people tried to do something horrible to you- and the one who helped you...**_that man_**-has abso-fucking-ly inhumane strength and speed...

_Abso-fucking-ly?_ Is that even a word?- ah yes you and your horrible curses. You should really stop using such words-as a teacher, you must not use such words-but you almost died so it can't be helped.

You felt something on your neck, and when you reached...you winced.

It was from the knife...when one of them took you as a hostage...

Oh...you need to do something about that wound now.

You looked at your hand too...its wounded as well.

Standing up from the floor of your apartment's genkan-where you fell asleep- you made your way to where you randomly placed the first aid kit box.

It was a weekend so you can just stay where you are and probably rest without thinking of anything-but then, your things...you can't just leave it there.

After taking a bath and tending to your wound you prepared to leave to get your things back, you were thinking of getting something to eat on your way there- you weren't thinking about crossing paths with the men who tried to do something to you last night- you are positive that they are already...dead.

Your thoughts wondered to the person who took their lives...he spared you didn't he?

You stopped walking in front of the school gates, it wasn't locked-there are several students who are preparing for the Kantou tournament...yes, you remember Tsukimori...he was suspended from playing because of the stunt he pulled the other day.

_'Where is that kid..Tsukimori.'_ now you'll have to look for him again, probably you'll just have to call his parents...

_*sigh*_

You entered the school grounds and walked to the faculty room immediately. When you opened the door your bags are still there,you were relieved.

Ah, another set of papers to check huh?

Picking up your bag and placing the papers on the envelope, you looked at the window at the corner of the room - the window's view: the docks...and of course, the burnt open space of where the warehouse is supposed to be.

Sighing, you remembered what happened last night again, of course you were scared and the feeling is still lingering around your body...but you were saved...spared?

Whatever-eh? Something is not right...

You blinked once-twice...

Your eyes widened when you realize what you just saw a minute ago-the warehouse...burnt down to zero!?

_'No way!'_

There was nothing left there- From your view, you can see that there are several people circling around where the warehouse was supposed to be...

***-Suoh-Mikoto-*  
**  
Suoh Mikoto looked at his hand seconds later frowned at them.

There's supposed to be _'No. Blood, No Bone and No Ash'_ to be left behind-but he cannot use his flames-well... that's what he thought...until he lit his cigarette after devouring the blood out of those thugs' bodies...

It was a habit of his to lit up his cigarette using his own fire-but since the day he 'woke' up and used his flame and nothing happened, he was using a lighter one of the old man handed him...but he last night out of habit, like I said earlier, he flicked his finger-small controlled flame appeared and he leaned down to lit his cigarette, when he breathed out the smoke, that's when he realized that he didn't used his lighter at all...

And that is it, the next thing he did is that he left **_no blood, no bone, no ash_** of everything inside of the warehouse...even the warehouse itself.

"I cannot believe it- there are no trace left..." one whispered.

"What is it? Another mystery again?"

"Isn't it a normal thing to happen? There are those unexplained explosions coming from the Ashinaka High- what else do you expect?"

"Now that you mentioned it, there are different clans and such ruling the city, no?"

You walked around the warehouse and indeed, there are no trace of anything from the warehouse itself- but it was quite obvious that it was burnt down- judging from the marks on the ground-and it was unexpectedly went unnoticed by the people!?-now that is weird- didn't they smell the burning woods or something?

They didnt- after all, the houses are quite far from the docks. Or if they probably did smell it, they ignored the smell.

You pushed away a few strands of your (h/c) to the back of your ear and yet the cold breeze from the docks blew them floating behind you...

_A touch._

Your body suddenly felt like someone just touched your hair. You looked around to check if there was anyone there but found no one standing near you-you were standing the the furthest back from the crowd of people.

_'Ara? Wind?'_ You decided to just leave the scene now, standing there will just bring back the unwelcomed traumatizing scenarios from the previous night.

Somehow you were happy that they burnt the warehouse-and that there was no body found-they are dead and they can't hurt anyone anymore or something like that.

You turned and suddenly stopped, your eyes just caught a sight of a ruffled red hair and furry coat as it disappeared at the crowed.

You stood there frozen - fear? No, but something close to that and also something along the lines of thankfulness - he helped you last night...he spared your life last night.

The crowd started to lessen, and you just stood there and search for the said man and then you found him...you saw him walked away with some of the people who was walking away from the scene.

"Its that person-"

***-Suoh-Mikoto-***

He isn't the type to go back and check the crime scene, but something akin to thirst made him. He followed his instinct and he ended up standing behind familiar (h/c) woman.

People's smell are all the same to him- the smell of food. Those who are bleeding or has an open wound smells more and intense-but this person here, standing with her back against him is nothing compared to a fresh and openly bleeding flesh of any edible things he had encounter.

Suoh Mikoto isn't the type to crave for something sweet- mostly before he was turned, Anna was the one who made him eat such things, but at this moment- he just wanted to have a taste of that something sweet- to be more specific, the person standing before him.

He watched as the woman brush her hair back that moment the wind blew as well, making most of the strands flew along the direction of where the wind was blowing...

He was standing so near to her, and he caught a small sight of her neck- it was tempting, but Suoh Mikoto is not that kind of man...instead, he just reached for some strand of her hair before they fell on her back, it was a brief touch and he let the strands fell on their own from his hand-he smirked when he felt her body stiffened at his light touch.

Mikoto sees everything move so slow since he woke up- or is it because he just move so fast- faster than he used to be during the time he was alive? He sees her move slowly to look over her shoulder and when she did, he had already took a step away from her and is walking along with the crowd of people.

He knew _YOU _saw him...but he didn't mind it. He watch as you stood there looking around.

He will leave you for now...but he promised himself that the two of you will meet again. The district is smaller than Shizune City and your smell is very attracting-he could just easily locate you. He was curious as to why are you there to that place again, didn't you just experience something horrible in that place?

Your face looked thankful yet mixed with fear, he noted.

***-Suoh-Mikoto-***

You walked back to your apartment and opened your door. You maneuvered easily inside and placed your bags on the table as you walked to the fridge and get yourself something nice to eat; Later, you planned to call your parents and then Tsukimori's guardians.

***-Suoh-Mikoto-***

Anna opened her eyes that one evening when she suddenly felt a familiar aura and she jumped out of her bed and immediately climbed down the stairs to Izumo's bar.

Kamamoto noticed her and immediately came to her aid.

"Anna-chan?" he asked.

"Mikoto?" She asked.

Izumo just sighed, it was already a regular occurrence where Anna would wake up in the middle of the night and would ask for their king...it has been happening for almost a year now...

"Anna-chan, I'll make you some milk." Izumo would still smile at her and Kamamoto will watch over her.

Anna looked outside the window...It was that same feeling again...

...Mikoto's Warmth.

.**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N:** uwaaa! Sorry, I was told that Mikoto's powers aren't supposed to return anymore-but, I can't just do that-then I remembered that he can't get back his flame because he's not a king anymore-now let me do some twist and turn to the original plot of K for the next chapter.

Have you guys seen K: Missing Kings? No? I haven't seen it either. But judging from the trailers, Anna-chan met Mikoto and Totsuka in her dreams or something like that, and that just means Mikoto is with Totsuka and both of them are dead already... Missing Kings happened a year after Mikoto died... let's just assume that this happened a year and some number of months after his death and the time when Anna became the new RED QUEEN-Homra Queen.

Being the previous Homra King, he is still a member of the red clan, basically making him acquire the red aura from the Anna's power enabling him for using few fire techniques-

OR maybe I can make him the shadow king of Homra too. Since he died and was turned-basically that means he's back alive and kicking...and that means homra's back to business... I'm not sure which one to use.

Help me maybe?

a. Make him just a red clansman of the new Red Queen-where only Anna and kusanagi knows of his existence but not as a king, but just as clansman.

b. Make him the Shadow King of Homra-where nobody knows except for Anna and Kusanagi about him being alive and such.

Which is it? Please pick B tho.

**A/N(2):** super late update no?

Well... let's just say I was busy with the KnB loveshots...

And I lost track of my thoughts regarding this story... too many stuffs to do and I didn't have time to talk with cosplayer Mikoto-san about how he wanted this chapter to happen...so I decided to pass for a couple of weeks.. then lastly, my cat died.

Yes, my precious baby boy (Persian cat) last December 13? I was broken for a long time spending my Christmas and new year with a broken heart- its a long story and to make it short, I want to some people let me mention them:

1 the person who groomed my boy, burning his skin from the fucking blower...that triggered the random crappy shits of complication with my boy's blood. It hurt soo much I cannot talk for several weeks and I just ended up crying every time.- I'm not over reacting... that's what I felt.

2 the fckign vet clinic who didn't check his status...if I didn't come there every time to check on him you will not fix the IV attached to him, you weren't feeding him well too.

3 my ex boyfriend who distracted me and making me miss his last night. I cried the next day when I got the call that my cat was dead. I hit my ex so hard when I saw him. He hated my cat because inlove my cat more- well, my cat is better than that flirty crap anyway.

If you wanna know what happened its posted as Authors' note on my 'works' check it there.

Ugh, I'm crying again... the feels... my heart breaking...

Anyways... See you next update and I'll make the next update longer...or I'll try to make it longer probably.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Red Chapter 3: DREAM**

* * *

You closed your record book and stretched. Its been a long day-though Saturdays are supposed to be a rest day, yours were spent doing the grading sheets that you needed to hand over by Monday-you didn't want your Sunday to be filled with work, so you finished everything now.

It was already 12:45am, Sunday.

You stood up and walked to your bed where you comfortably let your body drown into the darkness of the night.

You were lucky that your your neighbor's now quiet...unlike earlier that night...it seems like they were having some kind of...activity.

You heard a female voice moaning and grunting in pain.

_'What are they up to anyway, BDSM?'_

You didn't want to know. You pushed the thought at the back of your head, you didn't care, the only thing that matters now is that they are now quiet..and you can now sleep and worry about nothing since your grading sheet is already finished.

You opened your eyes as you suddenly woke up after sleeping for a short time, you turned to your side where you found your clock on the nightstand saying 2:49am. The glowing red light of the clock made you blink twice at it before you registered the time.

Two hours... you've been asleep for two hours...you need more...

But...wait...

Normally, you would only turn your back and drift to sleep again, but you didn't. Instead, you looked around your room, something wasn't right...the summer night isn't supposed to be this cold...but you felt a chill run up to your spine.

_'Cold...'_ you grumbled before you reached for your blanket under your pillow. Then you moved your eyes across your room again to check if your AC is on high, but the yellow blinking near the switch signifies that its on its normal temperature.

Sighing, you decided to turn away from everything inside your room and faced the window next to your bed.

The curtains floating due to the midnight breeze entering your room.

"..." you closed your eyes.

There was a cold air touching the exposed skin of your face-your cheeks to be exact.

"Mmmhm." You opened your eyes slowly, and your line of sight was still focused on the window beside your bed, yet this time... a figure was sitting on the window sill.

You closed your eyes and opened them again, it was still there. It was sitting there as if its watching you in your sleep. There was a faint smell of cigarette and then you moved slightly to have a better look of the person's face.

But when you shifted a little more while watching the figure intently trying to make out a face out of the darkness your eyes met a pair of red orbs.

It was only for a brief second and the bloody red turned gold before it suddenly disappeared from your sight. You weren't sure if the figure jumped from your window down or just suddenly disappeared right there and then just like a ghost...

You sleepily closed your eyes again deciding that it was just probably an illusion created by your head due to your tiredness and the fact that you were attacked by men the other night...

_'It wasn't real...right?'_ You asked yourself...but decided not to answer your question... its too early to think, and too late to stay awake.

The moment that you opened your eyes, it was already almost 11am.

You sat up and looked around your room. Nothing has changed and lastly the window are closed.

"It was just a dream." You said quietly and stretched before starting your day.

* * *

***-SuohMikoto-***

* * *

Earlier that day he saw you again around the docks where the supposed to be warehouse was. He watched you before he left the scene.

That evening he walked past to a neighborhood and he suddenly caught a smell that suddenly woke his thirst to feed.

He looked up and saw a room at the 4th floor of an apartment building...with an open window. He was clearly sure the smell was coming from that place.

It was a quiet night and he just stood there contemplating from jumping up and ripping the neck of the unlucky person and drink down his blood... in any order, it depends on they will react towards him...he doesn't care, he's just suddenly thirsty...hungry.

His golden eyes was turning red from the thirst and he didn't want to cause a scene there at that neighborhood...not right now because there's that faint smell of that woman again from the docks.

He easily recognize her smell because she was standing with in arm-reach from him earlier that day...he easily remembered her smell...

Aside from her smell, her blood too is special...it tasted like those of Izumo's most priced wine that he is keeping and only serving to him when there's a special occasion...  
No, wait.. its more than that...

He stood there waiting for the owner of the room to turn of his lights then, that's when he will take him...

A moan...

Someone was moaning...and it was coming from that room and then there was a grunt it was quite obvious that someone is in pain followed by a sweet smell of fresh blood flowing...

"Ahhh~"

_'Ah, they were having sex.'_ Suoh Mikoto finally realize. He can now point out why the smell was very attracting...

**"The blood is most delicious when a woman is at her 'peak of ecstasy'."** Was what came to Suoh Mikoto's mind...he heard that line somewhere before, he just can't pinpoint where and when.

He wanted to pounce on them right there now, he was craving for some blood now...he was unsatisfied from last night, the goons' blood tasted so bitter-everyone's blood taste bitter especially when they are taking drugs... also last night, that woman's blood made him crave for more than just plain blood...but something more pure...untainted.

Her blood was untainted...

The woman up there is in the peak of ecstasy and there's more than that...she was pure too, Mikoto could smell it from her blood...but well, not really pure now.. she was just tainted by some man she believes to be her lover... but either way, blood from an innocent is still blood even though they just did the deed... still better than those goons and animals.

His eyes twinkled bloody red as he prepares to leap up to the window when suddenly he heard a groan, and the scent of the woman from last night suddenly got stronger...followed by her appearance by her window reaching out to close her window to refrain the moaning and grunting sounds from next door interrupt her.

Suoh Mikoto stared at her and then suddenly he decided to walk away from the apartment building.

He wasn't expecting her to be living at the same apartment as his target. And seeing her just made him more...thirsty.

He remembered the taste of her blood...

While his thought was all about her blood... he forgot all his reasoning and suddenly he just really really wanted to drink human blood...

Just for tonight, just let me satisfy my thirst...

"It's that woman's fault." He groaned and in split second his eyes turned bloody red and he disappeared to the path leading to the city's red light district-that district is dangerous, someone might recognize him... but he doesn't care, just for a short time, he needed to satiate his hunger.

* * *

***-HoMRa-***

* * *

Anna walked to the window of the dark bedroom and stared at the city lights... her gaze lingered towards the furthest district... she wasn't allowed to be there, there are lots of bad person there-those who sell little children to the old men... and more.

Mikoto never allowed her to go there even if she's with Izumo or with anyone from Homra... she didn't want to go there too... but now, he she feels like she wanted to be there...she wants to see him.

She felt his presence last night, yet today, she can't feel him at all.

"Anna, time to go to bed." It was Izumo, he was smiling at her from the door and she nodded and followed him to her own bedroom...

That room was Suoh Mikoto's...not hers.

* * *

***-Scepter4-***

* * *

Munakata Reisi frowned as he scans the report he received from one of his subordinates. While the Red King is now resting in peace, the green clan is trying to disturb the peace that he established in Shizume City, and they just won't stop... then there's this seemingly harmless issue that came from the district somewhere outside the city...

_'Unexplained disappearance of animals...'_

"Whoever did this report... give him a break. I think he needs time to arrange his thoughts." He ordered, throwing the paper down on his desk, a certain megane standing before his table rolled his eyes followed by a_ 'tsk'_ before he picked the paper and walked away to the door.

"I'll be taking my leave for tonight, captain." He said before he stepped out of the office and closing the door behind him.

"Was that Fushimi's report?" Munakata's voice questioned and a blonde woman standing right beside his table frowned.

"That was not his, but it seems like he needs a break, captain."

"Maybe we should too... What do you think, Awashima?"

"I apologize, captain." She said, "But we have a lot of things we need to deal with."

"Is that so?" Munakata sighed, then he stood up from his chair and walked to the window where he could look up at the dark sky filled with stars.

"Last night, I woke up and up and I suddenly felt Suoh's presence." He said.

"Captain, the Red King is already dead."

"Yes. I know...but last night..."

"Its just a dream. After all, the Red King played a big part in your existence."

"Probably." Munakata didn't say anything anymore...he just stood there and admired the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

***-Suoh Mikoto-***

* * *

He licked the blood dripping from the corner of his lips as he dropped the lifeless body of yet another gangster wanna-be who tried to stop him on his way to the red light district... there were seven of them.

It was the longest 2 minutes of Suoh Mikoto's life as he beat them to almost their death...but he didn't kill them. He needed their blood...and taking the blood from dead people isn't really part of Suoh's menu.

Suck their blood to death...that's what he did after he beat them up.

_'Bitter...'_ he disgustingly grumbled, yet he felt more satiated than he was earlier.

He then decided to walk back to the apartment building. He still wanted to take his target...or so that's what he wanted to tell himself.

The window of his target is now closed-locked to be exact. And yet, the one next to theirs is more tempting.

Suoh Mikoto quietly opened the window of the woman's bedroom and found her sleeping on the her bed...

Mikoto's eyes caught sight of her exposed neck...but then he is currently full...  
_'__You should be thankful of those thugs wanna-be..cause if they weren't there, you would be my dinner.'_

He watched her shift around and then reaching for something under the pillow...

Suoh Mikoto is standing right in front of her bed...and watched as she turned her back quietly and faced the wall and glanced at the window, the night's cold breeze made her shiver and Mikoto noted that before he walked at sat down on the window sill to have a smoke for a short moment... later, he will leave.

Inside her room, it felt like those times when he was still in Homra and living with Izumo and his clansmen...with Anna.  
The Warmth.

Mikoto eyed the books that was neatly placed at the bookshelf... is Anna doing well? He smiles as the thought of Kusanagi helping Anna with her studies...

Then Mikoto felt a small movement and his sharp red eyes glanced and met a pair of shining (e/c) orbs. His bloody red eyes changed to its normal gold ones. And he immediately knew that the woman was awake and is trying to comprehend what is he is.

He must not be seen-not by her...again.

In split second Suoh Mikoto managed to jumped out of the window without making any other unnecessary movement and noise.

What was he doing there anyway? He questioned himself as he walked to where his new hiding place is.

_'Ah, yes...'_ this time he was certain, he's going to have a taste of her blood again.

* * *

***-*-*-TBC-*-*-***

* * *

**A/N:**

I dont know where this chapter came from.  
I want to kill myself.  
mikoto suoh was out of character-i can't help it. Everything just came out and my fingers won't stop typing...  
I suddenly want to turn this into a DaRK fic...but no! Must not!

I must not go there and make this another dark-nsfw!

Hahaha - no I will not.

For now, I'll be leaving this chapter and I'll be back again, sooner than laters to update.

I will start working on my dark fanfic now-another fanfic needs to be updated and the dark thoughts inside me is pilling up and needed to be released somewhere in the form of writing another chapter of that other story I'm working on...

I need to save my sanity.

Laters!

**PS.** Mikoto cant turn her into a vampire. He CANNOT turn anyone.


End file.
